


Alone with You

by Abyssegg



Series: hanzotalon [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, referenced polyamory relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssegg/pseuds/Abyssegg
Summary: "I need to be away from Talon. Do you want to go with me?" Hanzo stopped maintaining his bow and looked up at her. She didn't look at him; instead she stared at the city below them. The wind blew through, making her seem lonely to him.





	Alone with You

"There you are... I should have known you'd be up here, mon cher."

"Here I am," he said, not looking at her. "Did you need something?" She laughed softly and sat near him. She didn't say anything for a moment, making him peer at her out of the corner of his eyes. "A--"

"I need to be away from Talon. Do you want to go with me?" Hanzo stopped maintaining his bow and looked up at her. She didn't look at him; instead she stared at the city below them. The wind blew through, making her seem lonely to him. He safely set Storm Bow and his tools aside before reaching for her hand. She turned her head with wry smile as if to stop him and then looked back to the city before them. 

"Amélie?" He said softly. He wanted to touch her, to comfort her; but she didn't want him to for whatever reason. He placed his hands on his lap instead, gripping hard. She didn't answer, and he didn't force her. 

"I think it's time I tell you about him, Hanzo." He could barely hear her over the wind. She moved, so she could wrap her arms around her knees. She laid her head on her knees, and he could see her eyes brimming with tears. 

"Amélie?" He reached out for her again, and this time she let him by grabbing his hand. Their hands tangled together, and Hanzo got closer to her to place a kiss on her head. He heard her laugh with sadness, and he cupped her face with his other hand, gently wiping away her tears. 

"I– I miss my husband dearly, my beloved." Hanzo froze. She had never talked about him. He barely knew about him. Two of his partners and Sombra never really talked about their backgrounds, despite them knowing his. A fact that has always bothered him, but he never pushed. If he was still in the family business, he knew this would never fly. He would've been called foolish and would've been told that endangering himself and the family. But he'd admit it wasn't as if he didn't know anything about them; he had looked them up and read the few things he could find when they tried to recruit him for Talon. 

"Your husband?"

"Oui," she said, patting the area beside her, trying to get him to sit next to her. He did, feeling awkward but still worried about her. "He is gone now, because of..." She paused and looked at him, as if she wasn't sure if she should say it. "Because I killed him." Hanzo wasn't sure what to say, but it looked like she didn't mind. "I just want to get away for awhile, but..." She bit her lip. "Sombra said it'd be better if I go with someone, and I agree, so I want you to come. Will you?"

"Of course, but Sombra isn't coming?"

"No, no. Not her. Not now. Just you." He wanted to know more, but he didn't push it. And he saw her smile as if she knew. "I still care about you and Sombra, but the past few weeks I've been staying at my family's old home alone... Well there have been visits from Sombra."

"Oh..." Hanzo said awkwardly. "So that's where you've been." Amélie held his hand and gently squeezed it.

"Yes, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you until now. I wanted to be alone, but you know how nosy that woman is." Hanzo laughed which made her laugh a little without humor. "But it wasn't good for me. You know how it is... living with the fact that you were the cause of a loved one's death." Hanzo nodded, waiting for her to expand; but she didn't. "And then, I decided that I wanted to go somewhere nice in France. Away from the memories..." As she spoke, her words became softer that he almost missed: "Away from him..." 

Hanzo wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "Well, it is short notice, but I guess I always wanted to visit France." She chuckled and nuzzled closer. 

"Really?"

"Well, not really. East Asia was enough for me, but I never had such a beautiful French girlfriend before that made me want to visit."

"You had a French girlfriend?" She looked up with an amused scrutinizing expression. He coughed, knowing that she knew he was lying, and she laughed. He relaxed a little, seeing she was feeling bit better.

"I'll go with you, and it's ok that you still miss him. It's ok that you still love him." He murmured, kissing the top of her head gently. "Just... Did you..." He wasn't sure if he should ask her if she was ever suicidal like he was... is. He gripped her shoulder tightly. "Did you hurt yourself while... you--"

"I drank, Hanzo. Nothing else." He sighed in relief, despite knowing that this still wasn't healthy. 

"You shouldn't."

"You shouldn't."

"I know."

"I know as well." They sat there in silence for awhile. "I'll explain more later. I promise."

"You don't have to."

"I know, but you understand my pain. Better than others." He felt tears on his face and on his lap. "And I don't want to be alone anymore. Not right now." And she moved, so she could kiss him. They smiled humorlessly and sat there a little longer. 

What feels like an hour later, they decided to leave. He grabbed his tools and bow, and she held his free hand and they stood up. 

"So what should I say to my boyfriends regarding this trip?" He asked, trying to make the conversation light again, as they walked to the door. 

"Nom de Dieu, I forgot about them." He laughed when he saw Amélie rolled her eyes. "Why must you date such dramatic people?" She opened the door. 

"As if you aren't one?" She gasped and posed dramatically. 

"Moi? Are you saying I am also dramatic?" He walked through the door first, laughing, and she followed.

"Also, they're dramatic? What about Sombra?" That made her laugh, and they kissed before lovingly making fun of their respective partners on their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I love HanzoTalon but widowhanzo has such a special place in my heart. These two depressed, dress-sexy-to-distract-enemies snipers loving each other. Hopefully this fic reads a lot better than my other one! I still don't know how to end things though.


End file.
